Scar
by allusia16
Summary: Michael meets a girl whose scar is on the outside rather then hidden on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

1

I remember my first day of school. I was ten and nobody wanted to be my friend because of my face. My father, one drunken night, entered my room and cut a scar into my cheek that went from the bottom of my chin and curved up into my right eye brow. It hurt and I was never the same again. Kids would laugh at me and I would just sit on the play ground all alone during recess. I hated everyone and I hated my father. I hated my chocolate skin because everyone hates my face, I hated my mom because she couldn't protect me, and I wanted to die.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked and I slowly looked up to see a somewhat round white skinned, blonde haired boy looking down at me. His face was fat and his hair was long and in his hand was a small bag. He just looked at me with charming blue eyes and he blinked. I only shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked and just looked away.

"I…um, want to see my mask?" he suddenly asked and I looked up at him now with confusion. Was this guy stupid? Or was he making fun of me? Well I had heard all the insults in the world so why not?

"Sure." I replied and he sat down beside me and removed the mask from his large face and showed me. It was a clown mask that only covered his eyes with a red clown nose on it. I nodded not really interested in it. I looked at him.

"It's nice." I replied and he smiled.

"I make masks." he told and I only nodded and rested my chin back on my arms. I wish I had a hobby. "What happened to your face?" I looked at him now and for once I didn't see a smile on his face, like he was preparing to laugh at me. He looked genuinely curious.

"My father cut my face." I replied and he nodded and then moved his hand into his bag.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My step dad's a dick." he replied and my eyes widened as he cussed. I rarely hear that word said around my house anyways. He then held out a mask that was zebra striped and it covered the entire face. "Here have this." I tilted my head now at the gesture.

"Why?" I asked then frowned. "I didn't think my face was that hideous." I got up and the boy watched me.

"No wait. I didn't mean it like that…I'm the one who's ugly. I wear masks to hide my ugliness." he admitted and I frowned and touched his face and he seemed shocked by the action.

"You aren't scarred." I replied and he suddenly just touched my face. I froze up as his hand outlined my scar. I almost wanted to cry.

"We both are. In our own ways…" he said before lifting up the zebra mask again. I looked down at it and slowly took it.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You are just like me." he said calmly and I only looked at the mask and took it from him.

"Um…thank you." I replied and he nodded and smiled.

"I'm Michael…Michael Myers." he told. I was surprised at his smile and I looked at the mask for a moment examining. "Now you tell me your name."

I looked up at him.

"Kyra…Kyra Deville." I answered. And once our names were exchanged, I never knew I would be thrown into such a world filled with darkness.

(Author's Notes)

Sooo this is something I wrote out of bordem just a little something for Halloween that represents an actual horror story im starting called Chicken Wire about a black girl who befriends a handsome serial killer who sows his mouth shut…with Chicken wire. Anyways this won't go anywhere really. If you all think I should continue then yeah let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Michael was right; his step father is a dick. Whenever I snuck away from my home to visit him, his father Ronnie would always try to sweet talk me and touch me, but Michael always kept me safe. We'd just go to his room and look at the masks he made. Like today I was with him. I was walking around his room when I saw a small cage sitting on his desk. I looked closer at it to see it had an animal wheel and food bowl in it.

"Michael, did you own animals?" I asked and Michael was on his bed coloring a mask out of cardboard now. He looked at me and he was wearing his orange mask now. He nodded.

"I use to own rats but they died." He said and I nodded and leaned back up and looked at him. He was staring me through his mask. Sometimes it seemed he was shielding himself from the world. I then began to look down as if embarrassed. My hand came up and gently touched my scar. He then got up slowly from his bed and moved slowly towards me. I tensed at his silent actions and he just moved up to me and looked at me before slowly lifting his hand to outline my cheek once more. I closed my eyes and slowly looked away, my face leaving his touch. I turned away now facing his mirror that was on his door. It was a full body mirror and I just looked at myself. I felt so hideous. I then felt his hands on my shoulders and his reflection came up behind me, his mask close to my face.

"It's okay… I think you're beautiful." he said and be moved away from me for a second and came right back behind me and I looked down at the object he placed in my hand. It was another mask. His hand curled around mind as he put the mask in my palm and he maneuvered my hand and I let him. He placed the mask over my face and it felt like I had a new skin on. The mask was cardboard as well and I just stared at myself and I felt his head gently push against mine. I then took note of his comment and knew we would be best friends forever.

"Thank you." I replied softly and he just stared at our reflections.

"Halloween is coming up soon. My mom has to work and Ronnie has to sit on his lazy ass… my sister won't take me. So would you like to go with me?" he asked. I knew my mom didn't want me around Michael. She gets bad vibes from him, but I didn't see why she would. Michael was my friend, my only friend.

"Okay. I would love to. What will you go as?" I asked and he pulled back now and moved back to his bed to finish his mask. I held the mask and looked it over. It was a beautiful blue with white rims around the eyes.

"A clown. What about you?" he asked and I smiled at his questions.

"I want to be a princess…I want to be beautiful." I said.

"You are beautiful." he said and I turned to him now and looked at him.

"Girls with big scars on their faces are ugly." I told him as I moved over to sit by him. He shook his head.

"No you aren't." he replied with annoyance yet he hummed as well.

"Michael! Get your lazy ass down here!" we heard Ronnie yell. I winced at the tone. He sounded annoyed as well. Michael just continued to draw.

"I should walk you home." he said in a low tone and I nodded.

"He sounds drunk." I said and he nodded and got off the bed and took my hand.

"Come on." he said and I was shocked that he even took my hand. No one ever wanted to be near me except Michael. We moved from his room and down the stairs. We almost made it past the living to the door, but Ronnie heard us.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked from the couch. Michael just looked at him.

"I'm taking Kyra home." he merely replied and Ronnie smirked.

"Oh now she doesn't have to go anywhere just yet. Maybe she'd want to come over and sit on Uncle Ronnie's lap." he told. I shook a bit in fear and felt Michael's grip on my hand tighten. Suddenly his mom, Deborah, past Ronnie and hit him in the head.

"Quit scaring my son and his friend." she said and smiled at me. "Hi Kyra."

I smiled respectfully.

"Hi Mrs. Myers." I replied. Now Judith, Michael's sister was coming down. I always thought she was pretty. Her face was flawless. Before I could even talk to her Michael had already pulled me from the house. We walked down the side walk, the mask he made for me still in my hand. He never really liked to talk about his family around me, so I never bothered to ask. We just walked down the street in silence. Michael finally had his mask over his head so I could see his face.

"How much candy are you going to eat?" I asked instead and he smiled now and looked at me.

"Lots of candy." he said excitingly.

"You sure like Halloween don't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep it's my favorite holiday." he replied. When we got to my house, we stopped on my front porch. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the mask I'll see you at school." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay sure." he said and before I could even make a move he quickly came up and pecked a light kiss on my lips for running off down the sidewalk

Halloween Night...


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mom put make up on my face and she straightened up the crown on my head. I was in a Princess and the Frog dress. Tiana was pretty, now I can be pretty. Mother placed her cheek beside me, making my smile fade a bit. No matter how much make up she put on me it wouldn't hide the scars her husband put on me. It would not hide her failure.

"You look beautiful, honey." she told. My mom was still trying to gain my trust again, but that was too late. I moved from her and I saw her eyes fall with sadness.

"I'll be back tonight. I am going over to Michael's house." I told her.

"Kyra, I told you that I didn't want you hanging with that boy." She said and I looked at her.

"Wow mom you actually sound serious about your rules…wish you were this stern when dad was around." I told in almost a cold tone. Her body froze and I left her standing in my room. I grabbed my empty bag and headed outside. It was dark and I will admit I was mildly nervous of walking alone in the dark. So I sped off down the street to Michael's house. He was sitting on the sidewalk in a blue and red shirt and pants. Over his head was a clown mask.

"Hey." I called out. His head snapped up at me and he quickly stood up.

"Hey, you came!" he said happily. I smiled.

"I said I would. You ready?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, oh wait." he said and placed his mask on over his face. "Ready." I smiled and took his hand and began to move to the house beside us. The entire night we were out collecting candy and eating it as we walked.

"So why didn't your mother come trick-or-treating with you?" Michael asked and I shrugged eating a piece of candy.

"I didn't want her to come. She would have only slowed us down." I told her.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. She really didn't even want me coming out here with you. She thinks you're weird." I told him and it was silent for a second. He suddenly looked up at me. I could see his eyes through his mask.

"Do you think I am weird?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. You're my friend. You're the only normal guy I know." I replied happily and he smiled and took my hand.

"We'll always be friends won't we?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah always." I replied. Once we had gone through the entire neighborhood we had collected two bags of candy. We were walking back down the road. "So your sister didn't want to come with us either."

Michael shook his head and looked at me.

"No, she's a bitch and her stupid boyfriend came over." He told.

"Not even your step da-" I cut my statement short when he looked at me with a dark look through his mask. I shut my mouth and saw he was angry at me so I did something I once saw my sadistic father do. It was his way of apologizing without saying it. I raised his hand to my lips and kissed the top of his palm. Immediately the anger and rage left his eyes and was replaced with softness. We were silent as he walked me to my home. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Don't get a stomach ache." he said taking off his mask and I smiled.

"I should be saying that about you." I replied. He smiled more.

"Thanks for trick or treating with me, Kyra." he replied and I smiled and nodded.

"No problem." I replied. I watched his free hand move up my face and gently his fingers ran over my scars. The contact made me freeze completely. His fingers were warm even in this cold weather. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. His lips puckered up and I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him back. I really liked Michael. He was my first kiss and the first person to go trick or treating with me. He was the first friend I made in school who was not afraid of my face. He pulled back and smiled.

"Have a great night. I know I will." he replied and I nodded.

"I will." I said in a flustered tone. We separated into different directions unknowing that tonight would change our lives forever.


End file.
